The Devil Scouts
by Hijika
Summary: When a new evil rises and destroys the only heroes protecting humanity someone has to take their frilly skirted, high heeled place. Luffy is just the first of them. Crack fic, pairings inside.
1. Prologue - Death of the Devil Scouts

A/N: If it's not obvious this fic will contain crossdressing. It's a sailor moon parody, basically the only pairings are MarcoxAce, and ZoroxSanji. There might be light coatings of others if you kinda squint.

Prologue

"Shanks!" Mihawk cried as he watched his friend get blasted against the wall across from him in a flash of orange heat. He turned to glare in the direction of maniacal laughter from the one who hurt his friend.

"This is like spanking naughty children!" Doflamingo chortled, in his majestic pink feathered glory. His coat flapped in the wind giving him a particularly evil air. His grin, wide and euphoric, suddenly sobered as he turned his gaze to rest on Mihawk who had rushed to his unconscious friend's side. "Devil Swordsman, you're the last to kill," he hissed and raised his hand to use his overheat ability.

"Damn it, Redhair wake up!" Mihawk shook Shanks violently, but all that accomplished was making his lips flopping back and forth like a duck. An unconscious duck. Mihawk knew then that this was the end and that the Devil Scouts were done for…unless they could live on. Quickly, he ripped the straw hat from Shanks's head and tossed it to a small cowering figure off to the side behind a heap of rubble.

"Hnn?" Doflamingo glanced to where Mihawk had tossed it and saw the small reindeer shaking and holding the straw hat with snot hanging from his nose.

"Chopper take that and…find Marco, he'll know what to do!" Mihawk yelled.

"DEVIL SWORDSMAN NOOO!" Chopper yelled, gripping the straw hat with a death grip and shaking.

"Do it you fool or our sacrifices will have been in vain!" Mihawk growled, he kept his arms locked tightly around Shanks who, with his straw hat gone, had transformed out of his fluffy red skirt and high heels. "Now go!"

Chopper flinched at the force in Mihawk's voice and quickly took off in a run while tears streamed from his eyes.

"How adorable, but useless," Doflamingo scoffed, "Don't think I won't go after him. Then I'll slaughter whatever useless fool he passes on the Devil Scout power to."

"Do your worst you damn dirty ape!" Mihawk cursed just as Doflamingo let his power flare forward and engulf the last remaining Devil Scouts.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Devil Reborn

Chapter 1 – A Devil Reborn

It was three a.m. on a school night and Marco found himself suddenly awake staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling. He had no idea what had woken him out of sound sleep and a dream about his extra hot and freckled neighbor living next door. Then another rock smacked against his window on the second floor. Resisting the urge to let blast a string of foul obscenities, Marco pushed himself up off his bed and went to the window and lifted it up.

Below in the front yard he saw a familiar reindeer shaped shadow running around.

"Oi, Chopper, what's the big idea, yoi!" He called down a little miffed.

"Marcoooooooo…." Chopper cried with tears streaming from his eyes. He held up a tattered straw hat with a familiar red sash. Marco felt the pit of his stomach drop. This time he really did curse.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" He yelled down at the small animal before taking off down his stairs two at a time and flinging the front door open. He jogged toward Chopper and took the straw hat from his hooves. He turned it over in his hands taking note of the singes on its edges with wide eyes.

"M-Mihawk s-said you w-wound know what to d-do," Chopper stuttered out through sobs.

"Oyaji…" Marco knew that if Shanks's hat was here then that meant something terrible had happened to the Devil Scouts. The old man was probably… "Damn it, who did this!?" He growled. Chopper shook his head sadly.

"I-It happened so f-fast that all I can r-remember is it was a man with b-boss-ass shades and a pink coat made of f-feathers," Chopper told him. Marco was at a loss from such a description. He hadn't seen anyone to match it and had no idea where to start looking. He tried to put on a brave face for Chopper.

"Don't worry, we'll get revenge for pops and the others…I just have to find someone to carry on the Devil Scout legacy…starting with this straw hat," Marco said.

* * *

A few hours later, in a different house and in a bed with meat patterned bedsheets, one Monkey D. Luffy was pulled up out of bed by his ear. He made a loud snoring noise but otherwise stayed asleep.

"Luffy, we're going to be late!" Ace pinched his brother's cheeks and stretched them in random directions. "Grandpa Garp has breakfast ready and if you think I'm going to wait on you to share the bacon-"

"Bacon?" Luffy's eyes flew open. Ace grinned dropping him.

"That's my little brother," Ace laughed tapping him on the cheek and then running off towards the kitchen. Luffy scrambled up and took off after him yelling. He wasn't about to let Ace hog all the meat. They both ended up crashing into the kitchen at the same time and dive bombed the unsuspecting plate of crispy bacon.

"Settle down you two!" Garp yelled from where he hovered over the stove in a pink frilly apron. He put his hands on his hips. "We have company you two animals!" Luffy ignored his grandpa for the most part until he and Ace had demolished the plate of bacon and he was sucking the last drops of greasy goodness from his fingers. He glanced over to see his childhood friend, Nami looking at him in a mix of disgust and awe.

"Oh Nami!" Luffy grinned in greeting. Nami just shook her head.

"Hey Luffy, I came over so we could walk to school together today," she said smiling at him. Luffy thought that was great, it was an extra special day when he got to hang out with Nami. "Because we have that geography exam today and I'm going to quiz you on the way."

Luffy's grin instantly fell from his face. "Boooring…"

Ace ruffled his little brother's hair. "Have fun, squirt," he said grabbing up his books and taking off out the door leaving Luffy to Nami. Luffy sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

The walk to the school was a short one, about ten minutes, but Buggy was already feeling his patience wearing thin. He hated kids. Especially the pompous teenage kind. The Devil Compass was leading him in this direction though and he had to deal with it. It was a special compass that would lead him to anyone with the ability to become the next Devil Scouts. Right now it was having him follow some dark haired boy and girl with bright orange hair. The boy looked like he was about to melt into the ground out of boredom and the girl looked really agitated and kept asking if he had paid attention at all in class. The Devil compass seemed to be following them so he snuck ahead of them both and ducked into a nearby alley. He was going to grab them both as they passed and find out for sure which one it was that had the Devil Power.

He grinned to himself. If he were able to "take care" of a possible Devil Scout in the making then Lord Doflamingo would probably give him a high position in the company. Maybe even Doflamingo's new leg hair brusher. No more grunt work for the great Buggy! He cackled silently to himself just as the orange haired came in to view. He reached forward and grabbed her by the arm, tugging her toward him with brute force. The girl screamed, but he quickly wrapped an arm around her neck to choke off her air and covered her mouth with his other hand.

"Nami!" The other snot nosed brat yelled as he came after them. He paused in shock when he saw Buggy holding his little girlfriend in a vice grip.

"Who the heck are you!?" The boy demanded. Buggy smirked. He could tell the Devil Compass was pointing directly to this kid and that he was the one with the potential Devil Scout powers. "Let go of Nami!" The boy continued to wail. Buggy just laughed, it was all too easy.

He tightened his choke hold on the girl and she went limp in his arms. He threw her to the ground.

"That's fine because really I'm here for you, idiot!" Buggy reached into his pocket and threw something into Luffy's dumbstruck face. "Mini Buggy Smoke Balls!" He yelled. When Buggy's balls hit Luffy in the face, the young teen instantly fell over unconscious. Buggy took a moment to cackle and appreciate just how well his plan was going before he scooped the boy up and threw him over his shoulder to carry him off.

Meanwhile Marco cursed under his breath as he rushed over and went to pick Nami up. Chopper followed a few steps behind him looking nervous.

"Is she okay?" Chopper asked fidgeting with his hooves. Marco glanced over at him and then Nami.

"I'm not sure, use your healing powers to take a look," Marco replied. Chopper nodded and it was like a whole different attitude took over the little reindeer. He came over close to Nami and started looking her over. In truth Chopper was a Devil Beast, a creature only visible to those with Devil Scout power or had been touched by that power in some way. He had the ability to heal and sense the presence of those with strong Devil Power. Unfortunately whoever had attacked Oyaji and the others had been someone even Chopper could not heal them from. Marco grit his teeth as the desire for revenge filled him one more time.

"She's just unconscious! No trace of Devil Power," Chopper exclaimed with a relieved smile. Marco felt himself relax. He lifted Nami up in a princess carry.

"Good, we need to get her somewhere safe so we can take off after that kid—" Just as Marco turned around the words died on his tongue. Standing right behind him was his extra hot neighbor with the freckles.

Marco bit his lip.

"Hey, what happened to Nami?" Extra hot and spicy asked giving Marco a suspicious look.

"Uh, some guy tried to abduct her, but I ran him off, he took the boy she was with instead," Marco answered.

"Luffy!? He's my little brother, I have to go after him!" Extra hot and spicy was about to take off running but Marco stopped him.

"No wait, I'll help you, just let me get her to somewhere safe first," Marco told him. He hesitated but must have decided two people would be better than one. He nodded.

"Ok, sure there's a laundry mat around the corner we'll leave her there until we get back," he replied.

"Cool, by the way I just moved here a few weeks ago, I'm Marco," Marco said.

"I'm Ace, and I've seen you around school, nice to meet ya finally," Ace replied with a toothy grin that made Marco swoon just a little. Stupid cute freckles. He coughed and tried to focus on carrying Nami and not dropping her on the cement before they reached the laundry place.

It only took them a few moments to reach the laundry place, Marco followed Ace's lead as the other boy burst through the entrance.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" A tall, muscular youth with green hair yelled as they barged in and laid Nami down on a nearby bench. He was using three sticks to beat dust out a rug. Ace didn't seem fazed at all by his coarse tone.

"Zoro, take care of Nami until we get back, Luffy's in trouble again!" Ace called over his shoulder as he made ready to run out the door.

"That idiot, what's he into now?" Zoro groused and Marco could tell he wanted to go after Ace's little brother too, but he was obviously busy.

"Dunno, but I'll tell him off for you when I find him!" Then Ace was out the door and Marco chasing after him. With Nami in a safe place they could move faster and focus finding where that kidnapper went. "So do you know where this guy went?" Ace turned to ask Marco. Marco glanced at Chopper who had been silently following beside them both the whole time and raised his eyebrows. Ace couldn't see Chopper so Marco didn't want to look like weirdo by talking to thin air. Chopper nodded and pointed to the right down an alleyway.

"Yeah, he's down this way so just follow me." Marco led the way.

* * *

"Huh?" Luffy blinked as he came to hanging upside down in a tree. There was a weird clown looking guy standing in front of him and yelling something. Luffy turned his blurry eyes to the three figures yelling back at the weirdo clown. Ace…? Pineapple head…and a little fuzzy deer? Luffy reached up and rubbed his eyes. Nope, he wasn't seeing things. His brother was really here.

"Let Luffy go, you freak!" Ace thundered. Luffy was sure that if looks could kill that this clown would be a pile of ashes by now.

"Yeah right, in the honor of the Big Boss I'm gonna cut his throat! Glad you came to watch though, it's always nice to have an audience!" With those words the clown drew a very mean looking sword his side. Next thing he knew it was against his neck. Ace's eyes went wide.

"Hey!"

The cold steel bit into Luffy's neck just the tiniest bit. "Not a step closer, I can make it painful you little turd."

"Tch.." Ace ground his teeth together in frustration, but his feet didn't move a centimeter from where he stood. This whole thing had just gotten ten times more dangerous than he had thought it ever would. Pineapple head put a hand on Ace's arm and he relaxed. Luffy felt himself bristle just a little. Just a little.

"Who do you work for?" Pineapple head demanded. The clown laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say that it's someone who doesn't like the Devil Scouts very much," he said.

"Marco, that boy has great Devil Power inside him!" The little deer yelled out. Pineapple head looked in surprise in Luffy's direction.

"Wow, your dog can talk?" Luffy asked. They ignored him.

"Chopper, he's the one Mihawk wanted you to find—give me the hat!"

Luffy watched in amazement as the little animal rooted around and his fur and pulled out a worn straw hat with a red sash around it. The clown's eyes went wide when he saw it.

"Where did you get that!?" he demanded. "Don't even bring that thing over here." Seeming to know it was useless to demand such a thing, the clown turned his attention full on Luffy. He raised his sword to lob off Luffy's head.

"NO LUFFY!" Came Ace's distant yell. Damn, he was about to die here.

There was a loud clang.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Fight and Stuff

Chapter 2 - A Fight and Stuff

"LUFFY!" Ace watched in horror as he brother was about to be beheaded, but no, a hat flew forward and hit the evil clown's blade and sent it flying.

"Damn you, Shanks!" the clown raged, "Even now you're getting in my way!" Ace had no idea what he was talking about, but he used the distraction to rush forward and quickly untie Luffy. He was worried about what the madman would do next. Once Ace managed to get the ropes loose Luffy crashed head first to the ground.

"Ouch!" Luffy rubbed at the spot but otherwise there was no blood. It wasn't the first time Ace had been thankful Luffy was so thickheaded.

"Let's get out of here-" Ace went to pull him up, when he felt something cold press against the side of his head.

 _Click._

"Did you really think I, the great Buggy, came here with only one weapon?" Came the deadly monotone voice right beside his ear. " Ace flinched, but stood and slowly raised his hands.

"Isn't this Uncle Shanks's hat?" Luffy asked, turning the straw hat over in his hands. He must have grabbed it up right away. Ace did a double take. It was in fact the hat that their uncle always wore.

"How is that here? Shanks wouldn't even take it off in the shower last I heard?" Ace couldn't help but wonder. There had been a big fight about it because Grandpa Garp had sworn Uncle Shanks's hair was going to rot off if he didn't at least take the hat off to wash it once a month. He cut a backwards look at Marco who looked fidgety.

"Um, maybe we should worry about the guy with the gun, yoi," he said. Ace narrowed his eyes and Marco squirmed. He definitely had some explaining to do after they got out of this. Ace would see to that. As if he could tell what Ace was thinking, Marco coughed. "Anyways, Luffy take the hat and wear it, Shanks would have wanted you to have it. Also, there is a something your uncle never told you…"

"Okay…" Luffy gave Marco a weird look, but he had secretly always admired Uncle Shanks's hat and followed his instructions without a fight. "What didn't he tell me?" He prodded as he put it on his head.

"If you value your brother's life you'll drop the hat and pretend this conversation never happened," Buggy warned and dug the barrel of his gun hard into Ace's temple for emphasis.

"Don't worry about me tell him," Ace insisted and got another jab for his trouble. This time it made him flinch. Luffy and Marco both cast him worried glances but he shook his head.

"Listen Luffy…just say these words: "Devil Power, make up!" Marco said.

"I warned you!" Buggy roared and the next thing they knew his finger was tightening on the trigger. In blind panic, Ace threw himself at Buggy and they began struggling for the gun.

"Luffy, say the words, you have to help him, yoi!" Marco yelled before going to join the fight. At least he tried to. When he got near to the struggle, Buggy threw out an arm.

"Bara bara blast!" In the blink of an eye, the arm detached and bulldozed right into Marco sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Ugh!" Marco hit the ground so hard it rattled his teeth. The shock of seeing another man's arm fly off and hit someone was enough to distract Ace and Buggy managed to get the upper hand in the struggle for the gun.

"Say hello to old redhair for me," Buggy said and shot Ace point blank. The older boy was thrown back with the impact of the blast, crumpling to the ground.

"Ace!" Marco scrambled forward on all fours towards him. "Luffy now! You have to trust me!"

Luffy grit his teeth, when he saw his brother fall lifeless a strange urge overcame him. He wanted to say the words, no needed to say them. He took the straw hat and tossed it far into the air.

"Devil Power, maaaaaaaaaaaaake up!" A red light exploded from the straw hat and Luffy was swallowed up in it. It was a bit weird when all of a sudden he felt his clothes disappear but he just went with it and aired out his naughty bits. The instinct to spin hit him and as he did, he felt the sensation of ribbon wrapping around him. First knee high red laced up combat boots, then a red fluffy skirt with a yellow sash dangling from it, a red bow on his chest with a gem in the shape of a piece of meat, and to top it all off the straw hat resting snugly on his head. He finished his transformation in a pose with his arms and legs both stretched out wide. "I'm Scout Straw Hat. In the name of meat everywhere, I'll punish you!"

"No, you awakened your powers!" Buggy hissed. "Just when I was going to steal your Devil Power for Lord Doflamingo!"

"I don't care what you want, first you hurt Nami and now Ace, I'm kicking your ass!" Luffy grabbed his shoulder to brace it and threw his arm back. "Gomu gomu no pistol!" Buggy's eyes went wide and bloodshot just as Luffy's fist smashed right into his face and sent him flying so far that he disappeared as a speck on the horizon.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked in shock at his clenched fist. Did his arm just stretch three times its normal length? He shook his head. He couldn't worry about that now. He ran over to where Marco held Ace. "Is he okay!?" he demanded.

"He's…alive," Marco answered, "but the bullet he was shot by wasn't normal. It was made of Dark Devil Power."

"…" Luffy dropped down beside him and looked at Ace. His eyes were closed and he had a pained expression, but he _was_ breathing. Though the breaths were labored and shallow. "Hospital. We need to get him to a hospital." Luffy decided.

Marco just shook his head. "A normal doctor won't be able to extract it." He looked to his side where the little brown reindeer still stood though Luffy had almost forgot that he was there. "Chopper can you do anything about this?"

The small creature stepped forward a bit hesitantly, but as Marco backed off so he could get a better look, the creature examined Ace in a way that said he was very familiar with this kind of procedure. He opened Ace's shirt to reveal a small dark circle pulsing like a black hole in his chest.

"I'm sorry, this is a powerful darkness. I can only slow it down. We'll need to find someone who has a better understanding of Dark Devil Power to heal this. A specialist," Chopper said with a frown.

"Your dog can talk!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"I'm not a dog I'm a Devil Creature!" Chopper yelled back a bit miffed. Marco sighed and put hand over his face.

"Guys focus," he said. He knew it had been a long shot asking if Chopper could heal Ace. Chopper was a master at healing physical injuries, not those caused by magic. "We need to get Ace home before another goon attacks us."

"Grandpa Garp's not going to like it if we come home before school's out," Luffy said.

"We'll head to my house then. No one else is there," Marco said and went to pick up Ace, but Luffy cut him off.

"I'll carry him," he insisted. Marco nodded. Luffy hefted his brother up and over his shoulder like a sack.

"Fine, but you might want to change out of that uniform before walking out of this park unless you want to shout to any other nearby baddies who you are," Marco pointed out. Luffy looked down at his skirt and frowned.

"I don't know how to. Oh by the way, what the heck even is the meaning of all this? I have no idea what's going on?" He managed to ask. This was a crazy morning, but at least it got him out of class and taking that stupid test Nami had been grilling him on. Speaking of Nami, he hoped she was okay…

"I'll explain when we get to my place, for now just touch the gem on your chest," Marco told him. Luffy touched the meat gem and his uniform burst away from his body like a dozen pieces of glittering red glass to reveal his normal clothes.

"Oh, not bad!" Luffy exclaimed. Marco nodded and began to walk.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Crap.." Buggy limped back through the dark portal he had made that would lead straight back to Lord Doflamingo's lair. "He's going to kill me," he continued muttering to himself. Moving down the dungeon-like hallway was proving to be quite difficult after that damn brat walloped him one. Not only had he failed to collect the kid's devil power, but he had let the first of the new generation of Devil Scouts be awakened.

"That's just if you're lucky." Came an all too familiar and irritating voice close to him in the shadows. Buggy spotted the jagged, unrefined nose of Arlong right away.

"I don't need to hear that from you," he spat. "Why are you even here?" Arlong just smirked.

"Came to tell you the boss wants to hear your report of what happened right away," Arlong said. Without a second glance at the fishman, Buggy pushed past him knocking his shoulder. He wasn't scared of anyone. Not even Doflamingo. He trudged down the hallway with steady steps. He would go in Doflamingo's office and tell him straight up that he would whoop that kid's butt on his second try and Doflamingo would have no say in the matter. No one punishes the great Buggy, especially not some trumped up bird brain. Buggy should be the one running this operation in the first place. In fact, he had just the mind to tell Doflamingo so.

"Hmph!" Forgoing knocking altogether, he kicked open the door so hard that smacked against the wall with a loud bang. "Listen up, Doflamingo-!"

"Ho-oh? Are you coming to deliver the head of that boy you let escape?" Doflamingo's voice was anything but playful as he asked. More like it reminded Buggy of a hawk toying with its prey right before he decided to disembowel it and swallow it whole. He sat on his throne with his cheek resting on the back of his hand. "Surely this unearned confidence must come from somewhere." With this last part Doflamingo smiled his wide jackal-like grin. Buggy's earlier bravado nearly ran down his leg down into a puddle at his feet.

"Uh…there may have been a _slight_ complication, " Buggy admitted, "but nothing that the great Buggy can't fix with some time," he quickly added.

"Fufufu, let's see if I have this right…you fail to steal any Devil Power to power the Dark Pose…and allow the Devil Scouts to once again be awakened and yet I'm supposed to give you a second chance?"

Buggy swallowed, the sound echoing in the room around them somehow. "Um, yes?"

The room went into a dead silence as Doflamingo watched Buggy squirm. He was frowning all the while, probably imagining all the ways he could horribly maim and or kill Buggy. Just when Buggy was wondering if maybe he would be better off just to make a run for it, Donflamingo broke the silence.

"I always did admire your baseless confidence!" He exclaimed, dissolving into a maniacal laughing fit. Buggy joined in awkwardly, he was just glad to not be executed or something.

"Thank you, boss, I'll definitely get that kid before he manages to awaken any others," Buggy said.

"Ah!" Doflamingo recovered from his fit just as quickly as he had begun it. "But this time Arlong will be overseeing the mission."

"What! That ugly nosed-" Buggy started, but quickly changed his tune with one look from Doflamingo. "I-I mean of course he will! You know what they say, two heads are better than one!"

"Good, now get lost, it's time for my leg brushing appointment," Doflamingo waved him off just as another man with a basket of various grooming tools stepped into the room.

"You called, you damn bird brained bastard-"

"Ah! Crocodile, just in time~" Doflamingo's singsong voice ran out just as Buggy left the room quietly fuming.


	4. Chapter 3 – My Brother Just Can't Be

Chapter 3 – My Brother Just Can't Be This Dead

"Coffee?" Marco asked holding up a fresh mug. Luffy made a face.

"Ew, gross."

Chopper held out his hooves making grabby motions. "I want some!" Marco handed the steaming cup to him and the little reindeer took a deep gulp, sighing with satisfaction.

"There's soda in the fridge, do you want one?" Marco asked. Luffy got up to help himself. Marco's fridge was pretty bare, there was bottled water and a few questionable looking containers of leftovers. Spread among these were a few cans of Orange Crush. Luffy grabbed one and popped it open.

"Okay, so now can you explain what's going on here?" Luffy asked as he walked back to where the others were sitting and plopped down.

"Did your uncle ever say anything about crossdressing?" Marco asked. Luffy shook his head.

"Do you want me to punch you?" He countered. Marco sighed.

"Fine, so your Uncle Shanks was the leader of the old order of Devil Scouts. They each have the Devil power running through their bloodlines, so the power is passed down through each generation. There are special objects—in this case your uncle's hat—that allow people with enough Devil Power to channel it into ways to defend against evil," Marco explained.

"So that weird clown…Boogey," Luffy began.

"Buggy."

" _Buggy_ , what's his problem?" Luffy glanced over at where Chopper was fussing over Ace as he lay motionless on the couch. Marco's expression was blank for a moment then he continued.

"He's part of the Dark Devil Power, they're a group that is here on earth to collect Devil Power for various nefarious purposes…Buggy mentioned someone named 'Lord Doflamingo' and I've never heard of him before so I'm not sure what he's specifically after. He's done something terrible to your uncle and the rest of the old Devil Scouts though or else Shanks wouldn't have passed his straw hat on to you…" Marco said. Luffy frowned. First Ace and now Shanks? He was liking these Dark Devil people less and less.

"So then we have to rescue my uncle and the rest of them now too," he asked. Marco gave him a weird look.

"Well, they're probably dea—"

"Do you want me to punch you?" Luffy smiled sweetly. Marco closed his mouth deciding it was best to change the subject.

"Fine. We have to rescue them, but first we need to find a way to cure your brother or else the darkness will find its way to his heart and eat it away."

"You said someone who knows their way around Dark Devil Power?" Luffy's brows furrowed.

"Yes, a specialist," Chopper supplied helpfully from where he finished what he could do for Ace and Joined them at the table. "Do you happen to know anyone around this area, Marco?"

"Well, there might be one person…I hope you guys like tacos," he said. Luffy and Chopper looked at each other.

Meanwhile, Nami had finally woken up and she was fuming. That idiot Luffy had skipped. She couldn't believe it—after she had helped him study every day for the test! Not only that but he had made her skip! She was going to kill him.

"Nami, are you hungry?"

"No, can't you see I'm busy, Zoro!" She snapped. Zoro just looked off into the distance not bothered by Nami's outburst in the least. Nami noticed this and it annoyed her even more. "What's with you anyways?"

"Like I said, are you hungry? Because I am and I wanna go to McDonalds," Zoro told her. "Chicken Nuggets."

"What does that have to do with me, go by yourself."

"…"

"Wait a second," sudden realization dawned on her face, "you don't know how to get there and you want me to take you there."

"…no," Zoro said but then Nami gave him the flattest look ever, "Okay yeah maybe, but I'm offering you coffee?"

"…only if it's vanilla ," Nami sighed and off they went. At first they strode along the shopping district in a sort of comfortable silence. Nami admitted to herself that she might just be pouting the tiniest bit. She looked over at Zoro who was perfectly fine just walking in silence and decided to break it. "So, why the sudden craving for nuggets?"

"Can't a man just satisfy his craving for overly processed junk food once in a while?" Zoro countered crossing his arms. Nami narrowed her eyes at him.

"There's something going on here and I will find out," she promised, "but I'm willing to drop it until I've had some caffeine."

Zoro continued to look everywhere except back at her.

Not too much later at McDonalds Sanji was busy hating his entire existence. Not only did he have to work the damn register, that stupid green haired weirdo was in his line again. At least when he was at the deep fryer he didn't have to deal with the public…but today Nami was there with that bastard.

Sanji discreetly licked his finger tips and made sure his eyebrow curl was in top shape before slipping into his best ladies' man smile as they came up next.

"Hello my beautiful Nami-swaan, what can I get for you today?" He made sure to really lay on the charms.

"Um," Nami said putting her hand on Zoro's arm, "Actually Zoro is the one ordering." Sanji couldn't help himself, his lip curled as he glanced over at the other man. Zoro's eyes were wide and his face was a bit flushed. There it was again. Zoro was acting extra weird lately and Sanji had no idea why.

"Okay fine, what do you want," Sanji scoffed. It was a full ten seconds before the Nami elbowed Zoro and he responded.

"Um what?" He asked, blinking stupidly.

"Your order," Sanji fought the urge to roll his eyes. He wondered how annoyed Manager Zeff would be if he asked for another smoke break so soon after his last one. "I don't have time to deal with your crap at work so make it snappy." Sanji smirked to himself as his words had the desired effect. Zoro visibly bristled like some kind of angry cat.

"I want a 10 piece nugget. Try not to have it completely soaked in grease. Oh, and vanilla McCafe for Nami." Zoro was back to his gruff self.

"That'll be eight bucks-" Sanji had just reached out a hand to take Zoro's money when another customer came walking up and cut right in front of him. Now Sanji had seen some rude shit before but this took the cake today. "Sir, there is a line for a reason."

"Take your line and shove it, I have something a little more important." As the guy said this he motioned with his hand and Sanji saw he had a gun. His curly eyebrows shot up high on his forehead.

"Look man, you want the register open? Free hash browns? My uniform?" Sanji was halfway naked as he asked. The man just shook his head and it was then that Sanji noticed the guy's crazy shark toothed saw-like nose.

"Nice try, but it's not money or food I'm after—it's you," he said and then cut his eyes toward Zoro and Nami. "All three of you to be exact."

Just as Zoro was tensed to tackle him from behind there was the sound of a second gun cocking and something hard pressed against the back of his skull.

"Don't be a hero," the second man warned. He looked like a clown. "Hands up above your head."

Reluctantly, Zoro complied. Nami's face lit up in recognition.

"Hey, aren't you that weirdo from this morning?" She demanded.

"Whose nose are you saying looks weird!?"

"…" Sanji saw that this situation was clearly going to deteriorate fast. He had to get everything under control before the rest of the customers saw what was happening. "Okay fine, you're in charge but let's take this out back." Sanji didn't wait for either of the armed men to agree before coming around the corner and tugging his hat off.

The first man kept his gun trained on Sanji as he followed his lead, he looked none too happy at losing even a bit of control of the situation though. The clown jammed the gun into the back of Zoro's head to get him moving and grabbed Nami's arm yanking her along as well.

It was a short skip and a hop to the fowl smelling alley where Sanji took most of his smoke breaks. The dumpster where they threw all their greasy food was right there so Sanji leaned up against it.

"Okay, so what do you want from me?" He asked.

"Where's Luffy, what did you do with him!?" Nami cut in viciously. Sanji had never seen her so riled up before.

"Can it. You should be more worried about yourself," the guy with his gun on Sanji warned. "Buggy, let's get this started already."

The other man dug into his coat and eventually fished out a strange glass ball with what looked like a black vortex floating in its middle. "Right, this is gonna be quick and painful kids!" The clown said with obvious glee. Sanji had a bad feeling when he held the object above his head and said, "Drain!"

It was like the crack of a whip, something inside Sanji snapped apart and he doubled over in pain. "Argh!" There was a sharp ringing in his head like someone was trying to separate the right and left sides of his brain with a crowbar. A sideways glance at the others told him Zoro and Nami were equally affected by the glass ball's high pitched screeching.

"Speed it up, we have a lot of energy to gather to make up for your earlier screw up."

"Shut up Arlong, nobody cares."

With that the pull from the ball doubled and a pull tugged hard at Sanji's chest, up through his esophagus and all of a sudden his mouth was forced open as a stream of purple smoke flowed out from him. The sensation was like puking but it was way too drawn out and Sanji couldn't breathe. Totally gross and uncomfortable.

Was he going to die here? In his shitty work uniform? Talk about a damn crap shoot.


	5. Chapter 4 - Let's Blow This Taco Stand

Chapter 4 – Let's Blow This Taco Stand

* * *

"Bepo, you better be dancing!" Shachi yelled from inside the "Heart Foods" stand as he flipped yet another round of ground beef on the grill.

"Yeah, it's almost time for the lunch rush and if you don't bring in more business today the boss is gonna kill us all," Penguin added from where he was busy dicing lettuce, tomatoes, peppers and lots of other veggies into tiny bits.

"But I'm tired—it's hot!" Bepo complained, as he made back and forth swaying motions that could sort of pass for dancing, maybe. Not really. "Can't I just come inside the stand and help with the food?"

"No you'll get white hair in the tacos—don't you remember the last time you tried to help?" Shachi said. "That guy still comes to the boss to complain every other day."

"Oh look, speak of the devil, he's here now." Penguin nodded to where their boss was busy talking with a bulky looking gray haired man. All three of them craned their necks to look. Law had his arms crossed, leaning against the building closest to him not looking too interested at all in what the man was saying. The crew shared a knowing look. He was totally interested then.

"Still running this janky food stand, huh Trafalgar?"

"Depends, still giving yourself double the cancer, Smoker?" Law drawled. Smoker bit down on the two cigars in his mouth and scoffed.

"Cocky punk, just get me some tacos before I call the health inspector on this dump," he said, reaching up and pulling Law's hat down over his eyes. Law bristled, jerking it back up, a little red in the face.

"Hey!"

Smoker just brushed past him towards Bepo and the others.

"Uwa, here he comes," Penguin muttered just as Law stalked towards them as well.

"Look lively, gents," Shachi grinned already getting a plate ready to go. He had it down on the table as soon as Smoker sat down at the stand.

"Can I get a beer too?" Smoker fished out a few bills and held them out. Shachi took them with a grin.

"Sure thing," Shachi said, returning moments later with tall glass. Law took the seat next to Smoker.

"Why are you here anyways?" Law demanded. Smoker raised an eyebrow.

"Lunch break?"

"There's obviously more to it than that." Law frowned looking ready to strangle the other man.

"Maybe." Smoker paused, took a bite of a taco, and chewed thoughtfully. "There might be some credit to your suspicions."

"…" Law's eyes widened just a bit.

"There were two men I saw leaving Burger King…they had trace amounts of dark devil energy coming off of them. That doesn't mean they're directly involved though," Smoker added when it looked like Law was about to jump out of his seat to rush there right now. "Give me time to confirm further. You'll just get yourself killed if you rush in blindly." Law shook his head.

"It's too long…Every minute I wait he just gets stronger," Law insisted. This time he did push himself up from his seat. He started to walk away, but a firm hand on his wrist stopped him short.

"Wait."

Law glared down at him. "Get your hand off of me." They were locked in a tense staring contest for a few moments before someone coughed and drew both of their attentions. Marco stood there smiling awkwardly with a hand up in the air in greeting.

"Hey Law, how's it going?" If possible Law's expression dropped even further. Then he glanced over and saw a boy with an unconscious body slung over his back and it just crashed. He jerked his wrist away from Smoker and brought a hand up to massage his temples.

"Oh god, what _now._ Tell Newgate that if the treatments didn't work the last fifteen times then I doubt I can fix your powers with the sixteenth," he grumbled. Marco's face turned a little red but he waved the words away.

"You got it all wrong, yoi. My friend needs your help," Marco motioned to the boy.

"My brother was shot with a dark devil bullet, can you help him?" Law looked him over from his ratty old sneakers up to his red hoodie and then his gaze fell on the kid's straw hat and stuck.

"Hey wait, that's..!" He looked to Marco again, "Did something happen to Shanks and the others?"

"I'll explain later, but could you help us for now? I'm worried about how much time he has left," Marco said. "You're the only doctor I know of that can help with this."

"Right," Law patted Smoker on the shoulder, "Guess you get your wish for now, old man."

"Good then you won't get yourself killed," Smoker snorted. Law scoffed and turned to his shop mates.

"Bepo, you're with me, Sachi and Penguin take care of the food stand," he ordered. Bepo perked up and immediately ran to his side, glad to be off dance duty.

"Yessir."

"Yessir!"

"Okay, my house is close by," Law said as he lead the way with Luffy and Marco trailing behind hauling an unconscious Ace along for the ride. As they walked towards the clusters of apartments where Law lived, Bepo dropped back to walk next to Chopper.

"Hey Chopper, long time no see!"

Chopper grinned at his fellow devil creature. "Yeah! How have you been?"

"Well, my feat hurt and its hot all the time, but it's fun working at the food stand…except sometimes when I get hair in the food and people complain…" Bepo made a face.

"But your fur is so nice! They should be happy to have some." Chopper was incredulous.

"I know right? Humans are so weird…"Bepo complained. Luffy watched them both curiously. Two talking animals? His life was really getting weird, but in a cool way. Who would have thought this would ever happen to him. Good ol' uncle Shanks was the person to thank for that. Hopefully Luffy would get to thank him soon. Eventually they came to a modest sized apartment and followed Law up the steps.

"This is my place, just throw your brother on the couch and I'll see what I can do," Law told him. Luffy nodded as he stepped in behind Law and looked around. It was decently tidy. As tidy as an apartment with three guys and a polar bear living in it could be anyways. Luffy walked over to a mauve colored couch and laid his brother down. When he looked up Law was watching him closely, mostly his straw hat he supposed. Luffy glanced upwards at it then back at Law who didn't look away. He wanted to ask if there was something on his face but Law beat him to it.

"Bepo, get my kit." Finally he turned away from Luffy and focused on Ace. The bear went about his task happily, even whistled as he worked. Marco was already leaning over his brother and placing a hand to his forehead.

"He's really warm," he muttered, frowning. Ace's dark hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he was breathing short and shallow breaths like he just couldn't pull enough air into his lungs. Marco gently brushed a few strands away from Ace's eyes, fingers lingering on his freckles just the tiniest bit. Luffy watched him, feeling just the slightest comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one really worried about Ace here. He knew his brother was running a fever from carrying him all the way here. Luffy had never seen Ace in such a bad way before and it scared him. He turned to Law.

"Can you do anything to help him?" Luffy asked, chewed his bottom lip and suddenly feeling nauseous deep down in the pit of his stomach. This was crazy, was this guy even a real doctor? He was way too young looking.

"It depends, how long has he been like this?" Law fixed him with a level stare, heedless of any ill thoughts Luffy was throwing his way.

"It's only been about a half hour," Marco cut in.

Law's brows furrowed like this was unwelcome news. "It's progressed pretty far for just that long. This is a potent dose of dark devil energy. " There was something else in the way he said it that made Luffy even more worried.

"Is he going to be okay?" Luffy asked. Law didn't answer. That wasn't a good sign.

"Here, Boss!" Bepo returned and handed Law a black leather case. Law took it and patted Bepo on the head in thanks, taking care to scratch behind his ear just a little bit to show his thanks. The polar bear practically beamed at the attention.

"Alright, give me space to work," Law said, ushering both Marco and Luffy out of the way. Marco went voluntarily but Luffy was a bit more persistent.

"But Ace needs me-" He started to protest, until Law gave him a _look_ , then his mouth snapped right shut. Holy crap he was scary when he did that! Luffy was stunned at such a magnificent resting bitch face. Marco pulled him back by the fabric of his shirt.

"Let him work Luffy, he's one of the best doctors—well the only doctor—I know that can operate on anything to do with dark devil magic," Marco told him. Luffy reluctantly let himself be lead away, all the while glaring at Law's turned back. It would take quite a bit of practice to get on the other man's level though. Even so, Luffy stood only far enough back so he could still see Law work and not be in the way.

"Fine," Luffy huffed, crossing his arms. The worry was making him agitated, but he knew if Ace was going to be saved then this guy would be the one to do it. It was out of his hands now and he had to accept that.

Law opened the bag and took out a couple different medical instruments. Then he looked back at Luffy with a smirk and held out a hand and whispered, _"Room."_ In a split second a dark purple dome spread from his palm and grew outward, covering both him and Ace in a dome and cutting them both off from the rest of them. Luffy took a step forward with wide eyes, but he felt a small tug at the leg of his shorts. Glancing down he saw Chopper there smiling up at him.

"Don't worry, that's just how Law's devil power works," he said. "He really is a good doctor. In fact I look up to him quite a bit. If anyone can save your brother it will be him."

Luffy felt the fight drain out of him. "Okay, anyway it's not like I have a choice." Just then a loud rumble cut through the room, nearly shaking the walls down. All eyes swiveled towards Luffy's stomach.

"Hungry?" Bepo asked. "I'll get you guys something to-" Before he could finish his whole body tensed and his round, fluffy ears shot straight up. "Oh no, Chopper do you feel that!?"

Chopper had also tensed up. "Yes," he said and then turned to the others, "Marco, Luffy a large amount of devil energy just appeared nearby!"

"Crap, we have to go," Marco said. Luffy made a sad face and patted his stomach.

"Sorry little buddy, you have to wait."

"…are you talking to your stomach?" Marco asked then shook his head. "Never mind, let's just go. Chopper lead the way."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Ugh!" Sanji gasped just as the stream of energy coming out of his mouth let up for a moment. He then fell into a coughing fit. "W-What did you do to us?" He managed in-between hacking.

"Stole your Devil Power…you three had exceptionally high amounts," Arlong said glancing over to where Buggy held a now pulsing glass ball in his hands.

"Good, we took care of a few more potential Devil Scouts then." Buggy said.

"Devil Scouts…?" Sanji had no idea what the hell these weirdos were saying.

"Idiot, you're giving too much away!" Arlong growled at Buggy. The clown just gave a snort of derision.

"Does it matter? We can just kill them anyways," he replied. "Or did your tiny gyojin brain not think of that?" A smirk slide across Buggy's face as he said it and the look Arlong gave him in return spoke of murder.

"Hmm, trying to suck up to Lord Doflamingo, huh? It's true that he would applaud such brutality, but even more he expects us to use our heads. Three bodies show up in the alleyway of McDonalds and that cop is going to be even more suspicious of us." Arlong sneered back at him.

"Hah! You have no imagination—"

Sanji knew this was his chance while they were distracted by each other, but his head was pounding and the pain was beginning to creep into his eyeballs signaling an oncoming migraine. He didn't know how effective he would be but he had to do something before they turned their attention back on his friends. He started to get to his feet, but when he tried his knee buckled in on him and he fell back with a curse. He felt a slight pressure on his back. Looking over, Zoro had moved forward and had his hand on the small of his back. Sanji didn't want to think about how relieved it made him feel.

"Leave this to me." The words were barely a whisper and then Zoro shot forward. He went for Buggy first, head-butting him right in the stomach. The gun flew from the clown's hand into a nearby trash pile lost for good. Buggy's eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed. Sanji winced for him. It looked like Zoro's hard head was coming in handy for once. Before Buggy was even on the ground Zoro went for Arlong. The fishman was quicker to recover from his shock though and before Zoro could barrel into him, the gun had fired.

"ZORO!" Nami's shriek rang out in horror, but another figure suddenly appeared and a fist punched the bullet away before it could slam into Zoro's head.

"Not so fast!" The newcomer yelled as their arm retracted back to normal length and they stomped forward in their red knee high boots. "What do you think you're doing to my friends!?"

Sanji's eyes trailed from the boots along the shapely legs and skimpy red skirt to the lack of breasts and then finally up to the face and strawhat. He had to do a double take. His jaw dropped.

" _Luffy!?"_

"That's right and I'm here to save you!"

* * *

A/N: To anyone reading, sorry it took so long for this chapter! Holidays were busier than expected, but I'm back writing now~~ Thanks for reading and Happy New Year! :)


	6. Chapter 5 – Guess What? Chicken Butt

**Chapter 5 – Guess What? Chicken Butt**

Luffy landed daintily in his laced up combat boots and turned a glare on the two men attacking his friends.

"That's it, first my brother and now my friends!? I'm kicking your asses!" He yelled. Luffy pulled his arm back and swung it forward as hard as he could. Luffy's fist shot forward and smashed right into the glass ball swirling with devil power that Buggy was holding. It shattered and the devil energy stolen from Sanji, Nami and Zoro was released and went shooting back into the three's bodies.

With their energy returned to them all the nausea and feelings of exhaustion drained from them. Sanji glanced over to Zoro who was already looking back at him.

"You were going to take a bullet for me…" the cook trailed off dumbly. Against his will, he was beginning to see the green haired weirdo in a different light all of a sudden. Like maybe he wasn't such an annoying guy.

Zoro scratched the back of his head and then shrugged. "I'm still waiting for my order of chicken nuggets…I guess?"

Nami sighed at the two of them, unable to decide if Zoro was in denial of his own feelings or just really that stupid. It was a stalemate. Anyway there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Luffy, what the heck are you wearing?" Nami asked the most obvious question she could think of. Luffy looked over at her and shook his head.

"I'll explain later," he said and continued to pummel both Arlong and Buggy into the ground. "Marco, Chopper, see if they're ok!"

"Got it!" Marco came running over to Nami and the others along with Chopper. Nami blinked at him as he came near. "Hey, are you three okay?" He asked.

"Yes, since Luffy broke that glass ball thing," Nami answered. When she looked over Sanji was already fishing a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it as Zoro hovered nearby.

"What the hell's going on here?" Sanji demanded. First he was working at his crappy part time job and suddenly attacked and now Luffy's dancing around in a red frilly skirt so he didn't know what to think anymore. He was losing his mind.

"Um well, it's a lot to take in, but right now-" Marco started to say but Chopper tugged on his sleeve and interrupted him.

"Marco, look!" Chopper exclaimed. Marco looked over where Chopper held Sailor Haweyes's hat in his hooves. It was glowing. Marco's eyes widened and he glanced up to where Zoro was standing with his arms crossed.

"What?" he asked. Marco took the hat and handed it to Zoro who took it somewhat reluctantly. "Hey, this instructor Mihawk's hat. He wasn't there for practice this morning—where did you get this?" Zoro gave Marco a suspicious look. Marco just shook his head.

"If you take this hat and help Luffy I will explain everything later," Marco insisted. Zoro watched him a moment before looking over where Luffy was struggling to fight both dark devil agents at one time. While Luffy was giving them a run for their money now it would only be a matter of time before they overwhelmed him. Zoro knew he had to help no matter what.

"Aright, just tell me what I have to do," he said. Marco nodded.

"Just put on the hat and say ' _Devil power, make up!'_ ," Marco explained. Zoro looked at the hat again, then shrugged and put it on his head.

"Devil Power, Make Up!" As soon as he said the words a flash of green enveloped him and his clothes were changing. Sanji and Nami both blinked as Zoro's cothes melted away to a sailor top that was opened to reveal his chest and a short poufy green skirt with two slender maroon bows that trailed down each side of his hips. He had three katana strapped to his side. His long muscular legs ended in a pair of laced up green heels. Sanji's eyes lingered on the view maybe just a little longer than necessary before he coughed and looked away.

"What the hell…?" Sanji started, but a familiar gravelly yell cut him off.

"Sanji, you too!" Zeff yelled as he threw a spatula towards Sanji. Sanji caught it just before it could lodge itself into the side of his head.

"Damn it old man, that was close!

"Just say the words, you ungrateful brat!" Zeff told him. Sanji gave his manager a questioning look but Zeff just stood firm with his arms crossed expectantly. Giving the spatula a look, Sanji decided this day couldn't get any more ridiculous and he would just go with it. Raising the spatula into the air, he took one last drag on his cigarette and then threw it to the ground and stomped it out.

"Deviiil Pooooweerr, MAKE UP!" A shower of yellow light exploded around him and his clothes melted away into tight black chef uniform top that ended in a yellow skirt and ankle high heels. Where his tie would usually be was instead a yellow bow clipped at his neck.

"Come on!" Zoro was already rushing off to where Luffy was fighting. Sanji took off after him at break neck speed.

Luffy's breath was coming in labored puffs and he stumbled onto his knees just as Buggy danced out of another volley of his punches. The clown laughed with wicked glee.

"Getting tired, Devil Scout?"

"Oh, if you are then just stand there so I can cut you into tiny pieces!" Alrong exclaimed as he swung his urumi down at Luffy. Luffy cursed as he scrambled to jump out of the bladed whip's way. He was fast enough to avoid it slashing him in two, but it caught him in the ankle and sent him sprawling onto the ground, scraping his knees badly in the process.

"Nice one, Arlong! So you're good for something after all." Buggy grinned. Since they had Luffy on the run now he was feeling bold enough to walk over and stomp on the ankle his partner had just torn into. Luffy let out a yell of pain.

"Back off!" Sanji yelled and swung his spatula, "Croissant Beam!" When he pointed it at Arlong a yellow beam shot out and zapped right through the fishman's chest.

"Ugh..!" Arlong's eyes went wide and he stumbled, clutching at his wound. Buggy didn't have time to react before Zoro was closing in on him.

"Thunder Slash!" Zoro slashed out with one of his swords and a bolt of lightning arched outward. Buggy tried to sprint sideways, but light is faster than sound, so Zoro's attack barbecued him.

"Hiiiiii…." Buggy collapsed in the alleyway with smoke rolling off of him. Nami was already rushing to Luffy side and helping him to stand on his now injured ankle.

"Luffy, are you okay!?" She demanded, worry etched all over her face. Luffy just grinned as Zoro and Sanji walked over to join them, squeezing Nami's shoulder in reassurance.

"You guys are scouts too!" He exclaimed happily. At the same time all three of their powers dissolved away and left them standing in their regular outfits.

"Yeah…" Zoro said glancing down at his hand where a few moments ago a katana had been.

"Hey, old man—explain what the hell just happened," Sanji said, turning towards where Zeff was now helping Marco and Chopper as they tied both Buggy and Arlong up before they could scurry off.

"Something happened to Shanks and the others…I was beginning to worry when I lost contact with them, but seeing Shank's and Mihawk's replacements confirms it," Zeff said, turning to Marco, "What happened to them?"

"I'm not sure," Marco answered, pausing to secure the knot around Arlong's wrists. "I'm hoping these two will be able to shed some light on what happened when we question them. Chopper, can you carry them back to Law's place?"

"Got it." Chopper clapped his hooves together and suddenly grew five times his original size into a giant muscular reindeer. He picked both unconscious dark devil agents up and tossed them over his back.

"Zeff, I'm going to get to the bottom of this no matter what. If somehow Shanks and the others can be saved, I promise to do anything in my power to do just that," Marco told the McDonalds manager. Zeff nodded.

"I leave the new generation of Devil Scouts in your hands…Sanji, you can have the rest of the day off," Zeff turned and walked back into work.

"Alright, I'm going to explain everything on our walk back," Marco said.

* * *

"Finally," Sanji scoffed, he took Luffy' s arm from Nami and put it around his own shoulder, freeing her from the burden of carrying him. Zoro nodded, he looked to Chopper who had already begun walking ahead of him.

"This is going to be out there, isn't it?" He mused out loud.

It was a little while later before they made it back to Law's place.

"So let me get this straight, we've inherited these powers from our masters…and now we have to stop some evil people who are trying to take over the world?" Sanji felt the itch for another cigarette but he wanted to make this pack last so he stopped himself.

"Yep!" Luffy exclaimed from where Zoro was now giving him a piggy back ride.

"This is nuts…" Sanji muttered. Nami chuckled a little.

"Well, I have to say I dig the skirts," she said. Marco smirked as he knocked on Law's door. It took a few seconds for Bepo to answer and when he did Luffy was the first to pipe up from the group.

"Is my brother okay?"

"Something happened to Ace?" Nami asked.

"He was shot by one of those guys…" Marco told her motioning towards where Chopper was still lugging Buggy and Arlong over his shoulders.

"The Boss has just finished up with him, come in," Bepo said with a smile and moved to the side to let them all in. As they piled into the entrance, Law walked out of the kitchen drying his hands.

"Yes, your brother will be fine, though it was a tricky surgery and he's resting now." Law stopped when he caught sight of all the people Marco and Luffy had brought back with them, as well as the two dark devil agents slung over Chopper's back. "Who the hell are all these people?"

"Um, well. They're the ones who shot Ace and might have something to do with the disappearance of the original Devil Scouts," Marco explained. "I was hoping to question them. The rest are Luffy's friends who are now Devil Scouts to replace the old."

"Oh I wouldn't mind helping with that," Law said with a smirk. "Take them into my office. The rest of you…I guess just hang out."

"Roger!" Chopper said and he went that way with Bepo.

"Come join me when you're ready," Law told Marco before he left. Marco nodded then followed Luffy and the others to the bedroom where Ace was. When they walked in Ace was sleeping. He looked much more relaxed than he had with the dark devil bullet still lodged in his chest. Ace's expression was no longer pained and his breathing was slow and steady. Peaceful even.

"What the—he's relaxed like nothing even happened," Luffy complained crashing down next to his brother on the side of the bed, but a telltale smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Luffy watched the rise and fall of his brother's chest a few moments before reaching forward and pinching Ace's nose shut. "Oi, wake up!"

Ace made a choking noise and Nami knocked Luffy on the head.

"Idiot, you'll suffocate hm," she hissed. Luffy huffed and rubbed at his head.

"But…"

"No ' _buts'_ , come on Luffy, let's go get your ankle treated and let Ace rest!" Nami said and dragged Luffy out of the room by the collar of his shirt. He protested the whole way. Zoro and Sanji sighed and followed them out of the room leaving only Marco standing there.

Marco sighed at this whole crazy day and how all this was happening and it was suddenly resting on his shoulders to guide the new generation of Devil Scouts. He pinched the bridge of his nose to fight away an oncoming headache. He really wanted to find out what happened to Oyaji and the other scouts…

With a sigh, Marco glanced toward where Ace laid sleeping peacefully. At least they were able to save him. Marco stepped closer to Ace's bed and glanced down at him. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and brushed a strand of hair away from Ace's face. Seeing him okay made Marco feel a little lighter. Marco's fingers lingered on a smattering of freckles just a moment before he pulled away.

Though he hadn't noticed how Ace's breathing had changed and when Marco looked up Ace was watching him.

"Are you the prince here to kiss me awake?" Ace asked with a crooked grin.

Sleeping Beauty was officially awake.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading this far! Just a heads up that I'll be taking a break from this fic to write a quick Marco/Ace oneshot before working on the next chapter. See you next time! :D


	7. Chapter 6 – The Great Usopp Arrives!

Chapter 6 – The Great Usopp Arrives!

* * *

"You can do whatever you want to us, but we're not gonna talk!" Buggy gloated from where he sat tied up and strapped to a chair. Law smirked back at him.

"I'll make you eat those words," he promised.

"Big words from a puny human," Arlong spat. "Don't think we'll be easy to break."

"I'm counting on it." The doorbell rang just as Law finished saying that. If possible his smirk got even broader. He waited through the sound of Bepo answering the door and the newcomer walking back to meet him.

"Law, I came over in a rush like you wanted but what the heck was so impor—HOLY CRAP." Usopp stopped short when he saw both dark devil agents sitting strapped to chairs.

"Oh Usopp, glad you could make it, did you bring the stuff?" Law asked. Usopp held up the duffle bag that he brought in with him.

"Uh…yeah, my newest inventions are all in here," Usopp said. "Who exactly are these two?"

" _His_ agents…at least I think they are. That's why you're here. I want you to help me get them to talk," Law explained. Usopp gave him a side eye. He could just tell how worked up he was just by the way he glared at the two dark devil agents. It probably had something to do with his uncle since that was one of the only times he got this bad.

"Hmm, well, just leave it to the great Usopp-sama! I'll drag the truth out of them guaranteed!" Usopp told him and started to dig through his bag. The first thing he took out was a small board. He handed it to Law. "I call this 'old scratchy'—you go like this.." Usopp made claw motions. Law copied him and scratched his fingernails against the board—a sound quite possibly close to what played as the constant background noise in the ninth pit of hell erupted from it.

" _Uugh!"_ Buggy started to squirm right away, but Arlong just snickered.

"Is that all you got?" The fishman asked once Law stopped. "I can do worse." Arlong made a show of placing his razor sharp teeth together then began to saw them back and forth. Both Usopp and Law clasped their hands over their ears. Arlong laughed. "Pathetic!" He scoffed.

"Dammit!" Law growled, "Usopp something better!" He held out his hand and Usopp scrambled to fill it with something else.

"Okay, okay this will definitely pack a punch—Usopp Tickler," Usopp held a giant blue feather out to Law. Law raised an eyebrow at it.

"I feel like I've seen this shade of blue before…." Law said as he took it. Usopp gave him a sheepish look.

"I may have found it in Marco's shower the last time I was over at his house."

Law gave him a long look then shrugged. "Well whatever your hobby has nothing to do with me, get their shoes off, I'm gonna go to town."

"Speaking of Marco…wasn't he supposed to be here?" Usopp wondered out loud as he pried Buggy's shoe off. The clown was trying his damnedest to kick Usopp in the face the whole time but Usopp was too good at dodging for that.

As if on cue a loud yell sounded from the next room over. Both Usopp and Law jerked their heads toward the noise.

"Marco..?"

"Sounded like him," Usopp concluded.

"We better go see." Law was already halfway out the door as he said it. Rushing out into the living room, they both almost tripped over themselves to find Luffy and the others already gathered around Marco and Ace who was clinging to his back, piggyback style.

"Ace, you're finally awake!" Luffy exclaimed practically bouncing forward towards his brother. He might have been trying to hug Ace but Ace was too busy wrapping his arms around Marco and resting his chin in the crook of the other man's neck like a cat.

"Yo, Luffy!" A grin curled lazily into life across Ace's face. "I'm glad to see you're okay after the whole evil clown incident. I have to admit I was really worried back there."

"Yep, I'm fine—but lots of crazy stuff has happened since then….I'll have to catch you up on everything," Luffy said as his eyebrows creased.

"Um…do you mind getting off m-me, y-yoi," Marco fidgeted red faced but still dutifully held Ace's legs so that he didn't fall. If possible Ace's grin became wider, and leaned into Marco more so that his soft hair brushed against Marco's throat. Marco stiffened.

"Why? I thought you liked touching my hair earlier….and besides I'm still tired and walking is so much work," Ace pouted, though it was totally put on. Luffy could tell Ace was having fun messing with Marco and he had trouble keeping a straight face. It was funny to watch Marco squirm. Beside him Nami gasped in muffled delight.

"Okay okay, I'll keep carrying you—just don't say anymore," Marco quickly said, his blush climbing up to the tips of his ears. If his hands would have been free he would have covered his face with one.

"Thanks."Ace chirped happily. Law gave them all an annoyed look.

"Did you forget we have two dark devil agents tied up in the next room?" He asked. "We need to get them to tell us who the heck they're working for before there's another attack…not just hanging out flirting with each other," Law growled. "This is serious…!"

"Law, man, you are way too tense…." Sanji said putting a hand on Law's shoulder.

"Yeah, do you have any sake? Let's have a drink and chill out…" Zoro said putting a hand on his other shoulder. With their combined force they both dragged Law from the room. He protested the whole way.

Ace perked up. "Wait, is one of those 'agents' the guy who shot me?"

"Um, yeah." Marco nodded.

"Take me to him, I want to get some revenge," Ace told him.

"Oh, you can help with the interrogation," Usopp piped up from beside them. "I have tons of tools to help us get some info out of them!"

"I want to help too," Nami said. Luffy grinned at her with approval.

"Yeah! Let's go!" He exclaimed. They all four filed back into the room to torture information out of Buggy and Arlong.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the deep, dark bowels of Burger King, Doflamingo sat on his throne utterly bored. Being the evil boss that lurked in the shadows wasn't as fun as it sounded. Honestly, since they were running that chicken nugget deal people were sacrificing their energy left and right…plus he was making a decent amount of cash on the side. People were literally paying him $1.49 to take a portion of their energy for his dark pose.

Ah, but he was definitely a more 'hands on' type of guy and waiting for Arlong and Buggy to screw around and kill the new generation of Devil Scouts was practically torture.

He was going to have to get in on it. He suddenly stood up and nearly knocked Crocodile, who had been busy brushing out Doflamingo's gorgeous leg hair, back onto his butt.

"What the hell, birdbrain?" Crocodile hissed, slashing out with his hook, but Doflamingo skipped out of the way just in time to avoid it.

"Say, want to go out with me?" He asked instead. Crocodile gave him a flat look.

"Asking me on a date?" He threw the comb he had been using somewhere unknown.

"Yeah babe, let's paint the town, put on your dancin' shoes." Doflamingo offered his arm to Crocodile with a grin. "Scooby-doo." Crocodile took another swing at him and he sidestepped and grabbed Crocodile by the wrist just above the hook. "Aw, babe come on…don't be like that, there's death and destruction in it for you."

"Fine, but don't get the wrong idea. As soon as I see an opening you're mine," Crocodile growled making a cutting motion across his throat.

"Always yours, bae," Doflamingo teased with a wink. Crocodile ground his teeth together fighting the urge to strangle him.

"Let's just go before I lose my damn mind."

* * *

"I-It's just…." Law began, but abruptly cut himself off, biting his knuckle. Sanji shook his head.

"Nuh-uh man, you gotta say it—just let it out!" He practically yelled, swinging the bottle of cheap wine he had raided from Law's fridge. It had ' _Sachi'_ written on it in black sharpie. Zoro just took another swig from his sake bottle watching the two lightweights with raised eyebrows. Sanji and Law were sloppy drunks.

Law was silent for a minute before nodding. "Fine I'll say it, Bepo's ears are just so cute that sometimes I get the urge to bite them," he admitted before burying his face in this hands and blushing like mad.

"Oh, nice! I know that feeling!" Sanji exclaimed patting him on the back happily. Zoro snorted. Sanji looked over at him. "Hmm."

"What?" Zoro gave him a look. Sanji's eyes dipped towards the three gold earrings hanging temptingly from Zoro's left ear.

"Crap," Sanji rubbed a hand down his face. "Zoro…come here."

"Huh, why!?" Zoro felt his face heat up. Sanji huffed and moved forward.

"I'll come to you then," Sanji said and Zoro suddenly found himself with a lap full the cook.

"Holy crap, what are you doing, curly brow!?" He grabbed Sanji by the shoulders to hold him back.

"Zoro, I'm biting your ear." Sanji wished he was kidding about this, but he was dead serious.

"UM EXCUSE ME, STILL HERE." Law piped up scandalized. He was watching them from the spaces between his fingers like a kid about to see something traumatizing.

"Oh god, you're drunk you idiots!" Nami came out of nowhere and sent Sanji flying backwards into a chair with a well-placed punch.

"UGH!"

Zoro got a smack to the head and Law got a forehead flick.

"Nami…" Zoro didn't know whether to be thankful or sad for the interruption.

"Hey, come back out to the living room. Ace got them to talk," she announced. It seemed to sober all three of them up at once. They all scrambled over each other to be the first one out of the room. Once they reached the other room, they found Ace standing there with a pleased grin on his face. He was no longer forcing Marco to give him a piggyback ride, but Marco was still standing close to him none the less. His eyebrows were creased with whatever information they had uncovered.

"What did they say?" Law was the first to speak.

"Someone named 'Lord Doflamingo' is causing all your problems. He was the reason my brother and I were attacked…and my brother's friends after that," Ace told them. "Also their base located in the basement of Burger King."

"I knew it!" Law exclaimed. He went over and opened the chest where he kept his sword. "I'm going to have my revenge at last!"

"Wait, you know who he is?" Marco asked.

"Unfortunately yes, he took something precious from me in the past…but now I'll take from him," Law promised darkly. Before anyone could ask any more questions there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to look as Bepo went rushing across the room to answer it.

"Coming!" The polar bear shouted. It wasn't long until he had the doorknob gripped in his cute bear paws. Right before he opened up the door Law caught sight of two shadows waiting just behind the window blind. The one tall shadow was extremely familiar to him. Almost too much so. Law's eyes widened and he suddenly raised a hand out to stop Bepo.

"Bepo, no wait!" He yelled.

But it was too late. The door opened.

* * *

A/N: So, the Marco/Ace one shot has kind of evolved into a larger project. I decided to give it a rest until I finish this story. Thanks for reading! :D


	8. Chapter 7 - Who Wants to Get Spanked

Chapter 7 – Who Wants to Get Spanked

* * *

Law yelled but it was too late—Bepo had already opened the door to reveal the tall blond he knew would be standing there.

"Crap." Was all Law managed to get before the driver who had been carrying the blond's luggage dropped the bag inside and went running back to his taxi. "Rosinante…"

"Law!" The shorter of the two Donquixote brothers rushed towards him suddenly with arms stretched out wide. Law felt a mild panic rise up in him.

"Wait, watch out for the—!"

Rosinante suddenly crashed face first just in front of him, sliding along the hardwood of the entryway.

"Step…" Law finished with a sigh. Several eyebrows about the room raised as Law dropped down to help him back up. "Are you alright?"

"Law, I'm fine—I just got back in town," Rosinante said, and though Law made a halfhearted attempt to dodge, he was pulled into a tight hug just the same.

"Welcome back," Law said as he fought to breathe. Off to the side Chopper gasped and ran to hide behind Luffy.

"AH, IT'S HIM!"

"Chopper?" Luffy cocked his head at the little reindeer as he cowered.

"T-That's him! The one who a-attacked the old devil scouts!" By the time Chopper finished he was shivering like crazy and had the back of Luffy's shirt in a death grip.

"Seriously!?" Sanji demanded. Both he and Zoro looked like they were about fight Rosinante right then and there. Marco narrowed his eyes.

"Law, what's going on here?" He asked. Luffy frowned and raised a fist, his expression turned serious for once.

"If that's the guy who hurt Uncle Shanks then I want to beat the crap out of him," He said. Rosinante gave all of them confused looks finally letting go of his hold on Law.

"I didn't hurt anyone's uncle...I think?" Then he looked at Law too. "Law?"

"It's not what you think—this isn't Doflamingo….this is his brother, Rosinante," Law told Luffy and the others quickly so that they would calm down.

"You hang out with that creep's brother?" Luffy asked maybe with just a tad bit of accusation in his voice. Law shrugged.

"It's complicated," both and he and Rosinante said at the same time. A dark look came over Rosinante at the mention of his brother.

"Don't tell that you and Doffy are fighting again?" He gave Law a look. "It's been a year and you're still holding that silly grudge?"

Law crossed his arms. "Fine, I won't tell you then."

"Law no…" Rosinante said as if true despair had descended upon him then and there.

"Look, it's all his fault."

"You two are being ridiculous-"

"I'm getting revenge since I know where his secret base is, if you don't want to help then stay out of the way," Law told him. Rosinante and Law had a brief stare off after that but Rosinante was the first to look away with a dramatic sigh.

"I knew coming back early was for the best. I'm going to force you two to be in the same room and talk it out. Then we can put this whole stupid phase behind us," Rosinante said.

Usopp raised an eyebrow. "Trying to steal people's energy and take over the world is a phase?"

"Who knows." Nami shrugged.

"Fine, but I make no promises after what he did to me," Law said and once again took up his sword in his hand. Luffy, who had watched this whole exchange for the most part silently, stepped forward with a raised hand.

"Um, I have a question before we go," he said. Law looked at him.

"Yeah..?"

"What did he do to you?"

"…" A look of horror crossed Law's face but he quickly stomped it down. "It's too horrible for me to say. He took something important from me…my _pride._ "

"Your…pride?" Luffy cocked his head.

"Okay, if you can't say, then I'll tell the story," Rosinante said. "I was there after all."

"No don't!" Law said, but it was too late because the flashback had already started.

* * *

 _~ One Year Earlier ~_

It had been a great birthday. Law had everything he could have wanted—his friends, his 'family' and good food and drink all around. Then it had come to the time to eat the cake. Of course lighting candles and singing ' _Happy Birthday'_ was kind of lame at his age, but Rosinante had insisted since he always had a fondness for the tradition. Just as Law blew out all of the candles, a loud round of applause went around.

"Say Law, isn't there something that you're forgetting?" Doflamingo spoke up from his seat at the head of the table. Law looked at him confused.

"I don't think so, why?" In his head Law started to run through the list of everything thing they had done that day. They hung out, ate a nice dinner and now they were going to have cake. Did he mean the presents? They were going to exchange them after the cake if that's what he was worried about, but when Law said as much Doflamingo just shook his head.

"No, I mean there's another tradition that the birthday boy needs to follow, come here," Doflamingo said. Law stood up warily and walked towards him. He tried to read Doflamingo's expression but the sunglasses he always wore made that pretty much impossible. Once he stood directly in front of him Law gave him a questioning look.

"What now?"

Just then Doflamingo grinned wide. What happened next was too fast for Law to remember all too well. Before he could even fully register what was happening, he found himself thrown across Doflamingo's lap. "Birthday spankings!" Doflamingo laughed evilly. Law cried out as the first of eighteen befell his backside.

"Ah!"

The blows came one after another until finally the last came. Just as everyone around them was laughing and clapping and Law thought that finally it was over, Doflamingo raised his hand up high and exclaimed, "And one to grow on!"

~ _End Flashback_ ~

* * *

"And that's what started the whole thing," Rosinante finished. Law hid his face in crippling embarrassment. Everyone else just stood there speechless…for a few seconds until they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, hahahahaha are you serious!?" Sanji guffawed. Zoro was right behind him practically rolling on the floor.

"Pft!"

"Shut up you jerks!" Law growled, "this is exactly why I need revenge on that bastard!"

"Well, I'm in," Luffy spoke up with a grin. "You saved my brother after all."

"Yep, I owe you one." Ace nodded.

"If Luffy's in then the rest of us are too," Nami said.

Usoppp shrugged. "Honestly, I have nothing else to do today so why not."

"Great, then let's not waste any more time—to Burger King!" Law shouted and everyone came pouring out of his house towards one of, if not _the_ , crappiest fast food restaurants in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doflamingo and Crocodile were both enjoying a bird's eye view of the city from the very top of a Ferris wheel. They were stuck up there because some kid had gotten sick and barfed all over his cart and the one directly below him. While they were waiting for the workers to get finished cleaning up somehow they had started having a heart-to-heart conversation. As much as two bloodthirsty killers could have a heart-to-heart anyway.

"So yeah, I feel kind of bad about spanking him, but I've gone so far in my evil plan to take over the world with dark devil energy that I can't just give up now, you know?" Doflamingo said.

Crocodile nodded and paused to knock the ashes off the end of his cigar. "Not that I really care, but if you two just talked about it then it might clear up the whole misunderstanding."

"Hm, yeah, but he's so angry about it that he won't give me the time of day."

"Are you sure about that?" Crocodile asked just as they watched a whole group of people running towards Burger King in the distance. Doflamingo squinted. He would've recognized that weird, puffy, white with black spots hat anywhere.

"Well crap…guess it's time to go home." Doflamingo smirked.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Unawaited Finale

It was a mad dash to Doflamingo's secret lair. Luffy ran beside Law who was leading the pack since he knew the way best.

"Only a little farther! Luffy, you guys might want to transform before we get there to get a head start in the fight!" Law called to them over his shoulder.

"Good idea!"Luffy was already reaching his hand up to transform. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and nodded. They followed his lead. "Devil power, make up!" All three of them transformed in a mix of red, yellow and green light. They were so seamless at it that they didn't even have to break their strides in running. Heels clacked against the pavement as they rounded the last corner and came face to face with Burger King.

"We're here, everyone prepare yourselves! Remember this is the guy that took out the original Devil Scouts!" Marco told them from where he ran with Ace still riding piggyback.

"Go get'em little bro!" Ace cheered, with his arms around Marco's neck.

Luffy nodded and without waiting, he used his rubber ability to punch down the door to the place. Instantly his grin fell right off his face. The whole building was empty. No employees and no customers.

"What the heck?" Luffy frowned looking all around to see if he could find a single sign of life. Nope none. Behind him, Law stood with a look of complete shock on his face.

"But this is where his headquarters are. He should be here," Law said, he was talking to himself more than anyone else. He bit his thumb as he took a moment to think of where Doflamingo could possibly be.

"Looking for me?" Just then a voice asked. The whole group whirled around to see Doflamingo and Crocodile both standing there.

"You..!" Law hissed. Doflamingo smiled and raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo. Sorry to be late, but I was on a date with Croco-chan," Doflamingo explained as he tried to put a hand on Crocodile's shoulder only to have it nearly cut off by the other man's hook. Doflamingo was pretty much an expert at evading such 'expressions of love' at this point though so he easily avoided it.

"Dammit," Crocodile growled as he was foiled yet again.

"It doesn't matter we're here to have our revenge now," Law said.

"For you attacking my friends!" Luffy exclaimed.

"…and for what you did to the previous Devil Scouts," Marco added with a glare.

"Zoro, Sanji, attack!" Luffy pulled back his arm ready to throw the first punch.

"STOP, STOP, stop!" Rosinante ran out in front of his brother with his arms stretched out wide.

"Rossi?" Doflamingo tilted his head, "You're back in town already?"

"Yes, I had to come back and stop the feud between you two," Rosinante said. "It's tearing this family apart."

"It's too late for that." Law took a step forward with a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I hate to agree with that brat, but he's right for once," Doflamingo sighed, "the only way out of this gonna be an all-out brawl." Though he tried to look put-out the smirk on his face just wouldn't stay down.

It was Law that made the first move. His leg shot out and knocked Rosinante to his knees and out of the way just as he drew his sword and slashed right at Doflamingo's face. Doflamingo was ready with one of his crazy ass back flips and avoided it. Luffy was on it though, and he swung forward on his arms like a slingshot chasing Doflamingo and landing a kick right his stomach. It sent Doflamingo flying backwards.

"Homerun." Luffy smirked just as Doflamingo caught himself from slamming into the wall and instead landed on his feet like some demented form of house cat.

"Not quite," Doflamingo spat. You could tell he was done playing around. The Cheshire wide grin that split his face did nothing to dull the anger radiating from him. Lifting his arms, his fingers contorted into strange angles. Suddenly dark strings shot out from his finger tips and latched on to all the Devil Scouts.

Zoro and Sanji both struggled to move but it was like they were caught in vice grips and weren't able to move even a single centimeter.

"What the hell is this!?" Sanji was pissed because in that moment he had lifted his cigarette from his mouth to exhale and now it was stuck there. Beside him Zoro struggled to pull his swords from their sheathes and, while he was able to move just the slightest, he was also stuck like a fly in a web.

"Damn," Zoro growled.

"What are you planning?" Law demanded, he too was caught in the strings.

"How about a little dance to start things off," Doflamingo said as he began to move them in a slow trot back and forth.

"Whoa..!" Luffy jolted as his legs and arms began to move on their own.

Doflamingo smirked. "Say, how about you guys partner up?" With a wave of his hands, Luffy skipped right into Law's arms and the two of them joined hands as Law started to lead Luffy in a slow dance.

"Dammit," Law cursed as he took Luffy and spun him in a twirl. Luffy blushed when they joined hands again and this time Law pulled him closer than before. He was suddenly very aware that he was wearing a skirt. "What exactly are you getting out of this?" Law asked as he looked intensely into Luffy's eyes.

"It's just fun to watch you squirm," Doflamingo answered. "You are a pretty _cold_ person, Law. You never get too close to anyone or let anyone get to close to you."

Off to the side and forgotten, Rosinante perked up as his brother's words struck a chord in him. It triggered a dozen flashbacks at once.

Law 4 months old, crying whenever Doflamingo walked into the room.

Law 8 years old, refusing to hug Doflamingo goodbye before he left for school.

Law 16 years old, brushing off Doflamingo's concern as he tried to show him the correct way to tie his tie.

Suddenly Rosinante knew what had to be done to solve everything.

"Both of you idiots will listen to me!" He yelled and both his brother's and Law's attention snapped to him immediately. It was enough to break Doflamingo's concentration and both Law and Luffy were released from his grip. They nearly tripped over each other as Rosinante walked over and grabbed Law by the collar, yanking him away. He dragged him in front of Doflamingo and then practically threw him into the other man.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Law yelped just as he had to grab Doflamingo's upper arms to stop from falling. Doflamingo looked just as surprised as him at the sudden closeness. Rosinante just ignored Law's protest and crossed his arms.

"This whole thing is both of you two's fault and you're going to make up for it here and now…by hugging it out!"

"!" Several gasps circled around the room as Luffy and the others heard what Rosinante just said.

"You're kidding, there's no way doing that would make up for all the evil things that he's done!" Law fumed, but Rosinante didn't budge.

"You didn't make this easy either Law, your rejection is the reason Doffy acted out in the first place! You have to embrace him fully in order to make amends!" Rosinante exclaimed. Law blanched as he looked into Doflamingo's gorgeous sunglasses with a new light. Was it true? Was his need to be too cool for school really the reason for the rift between them all? Would a simple hug really end this whole battle and save the Devil Scouts? Law had no idea but he sure skippy was ready to give it a try.

"…okay," Law said, and set his mouth in grim determination. "I'm gonna hug you."

"Law…?" Doflamingo frowned, but he too was willing to give it a try. Awkwardly, they both leaned in and hugged.

That was when light exploded around them and angels descended from the heavens to surround them. They sang a song of pure love that brought tears to both of their eyes. Suddenly they forgot all the bitterness of the past and started to hug because they wanted to.

"Law, I'm so sorry!" Doflamingo cried.

"I'm sorry too, Doflamingo!" Law sobbed.

Rosinante smiled and nodded his head. "See that's all it took-"

"Sike, bitch!" Law yelled and before Doflamingo could react he was uppercutted so hard that his sunglasses cracked and he was instantly knocked out. Rosinante's face totally drained of color.

"Law no…"

Law smirked, pleased with himself. "Ha, got my revenge."

Meanwhile, Luffy and the others just looked around at each other awkwardly. Well that was that then. During the commotion Crocodile had made his crafty escape, but where he had stood before lay a white envelope that had ' _basement'_ written on it. Luffy snatched it up and ripped it open to find a key inside.

"What the heck is this for?" He wondered. Zoro shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

It took them a few minutes to find the basement door. There was the sound of muffled voices coming from behind the door. Shouting. Luffy put the key in the lock and opened it.

Marco's eyes went wide. "Oyaji!?"

Whitebeard paused the game of Mariokart that he was currently beating Shanks and turned to face them.

"It's about time you showed up!" He said with a grin.

"I guess the new generation of Devil Scouts still has a lot to learn," Mihawk scoffed. Luffy bolted past them to practically tackle Shanks in a hug.

"Uncle Shanks, I'm so glad you're okay!" Luffy said. Shanks laughed and struggled to breathe. The smell of alcohol was heavy on him and of course they had all just been in Doflamingo's basement getting drunk and playing Mariokart the whole time.

"Good to see you too, kid—glad you showed up to save us," Shanks replied, ruffling Luffy's hair. Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"If you guys were alive the whole time then why didn't you break out yourselves?" He asked.

"We wanted to see if you youngin's had what it takes to be the new generation," Whitebeard explained.

"You did well!" Shanks said.

"You still need a little work." Mihawk said at the same time. Zoro smirked since it was just like Mihawk to be hard on them.

* * *

Afterwards, the old generation made sure to train the newer generation and work with them to develop their powers. Marco stayed on with Chopper to help out as well and Ace might have hung around just to mess with (flirt) with Marco. Law got to run his food stand in peace without the cloud of Doflamingo hanging over him.

…and so ends the fateful tale of the new generation of Devil Scouts.

 **The End.**


End file.
